Mobile wireless communication devices (e.g., smart telephones, tablet computers, and portable radios) include operating systems that manage hardware and software resources of the mobile wireless communication devices. Operating systems also provide an interface between user applications (e.g., “apps”) and the hardware and software resources. Most commonly, operating systems are pre-loaded on mobile wireless communication devices by a wireless service provider, prior to providing the device to an end user (sometime referred to as a “subscriber”). Most operating systems are designed so that they cannot be modified by end users. Restricted-access operating systems are often referred to as “closed” operating systems. Operating systems are closed to improve stability (i.e., reliable and consistent operation of the mobile wireless communication device) and to reduce maintenance problems caused by untested or non-compliant modifications to the operating systems or the use of application software not specifically designed to operate with the operating system. When mobile wireless communications devices are used in environments where security is a concern (e.g., public safety, military, and government), closed operating systems are used to maintain appropriate security.
Despite the closed nature of the operating systems, it is still possible for end users to modify an operating system using specialized equipment and software (e.g., “jail breaking,” and “rooting”). Once an operating system has been modified, unauthorized software can be installed, which can lead to reduced system stability and reduced security.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for monitoring an operating system of a mobile wireless communication device for unauthorized modifications.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.